taming the raven
by LadyxDoLL
Summary: Naruko, a 16 year old girl wants to escape from her attackers but unlucky enough to get hit by Fugaku Uchiha's car then 2 months later she founds her self at the Uchiha residence, can she change Fugaku's sons for good? or let them kill each other for her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruko, a 16 year old girl wants to escape from her attackers but unlucky enough to get hit by Fugaku Uchiha's car then 2 months later she founds her self at the Uchiha residence; can she change Fugaku's sons for good? Or let them kill each other for her?

**CHAPTER 1: DARKNESS**

Naruko wants to get out of this village; she wanted to get away from these monsters who tried to kill her. Her house was burned to the ground; nothing is left for her in that village. She's pushing her body to stand up; she needs to get the hell out of here. With all her wounds and blood lost she manages to stand and ran toward the main street when she got hit by a car.

"Oh my God! Fugaku, we hit a girl" a woman beside the driver seat exclaimed, she is shaking while her husband Fugaku carried the kid into their car. "What should we do?" the woman asked him. "We can't stay in this village, this is a terrorist territory and we must hurry" Fugaku replied at her in his calm voice. "Ok… we bring her home to examine her." He said while glancing at the wounded girl at the rear mirror of his car.

Naruko opened her eyes in an unfamiliar room, her head got bandages as well her chest, her left foot have a cast, and she can still feel the pain all over her body. _Where am i? What happened? Why it is so dark in here? Am I dead? _ She thought and she tried to figure out how to get the hell out of there but how? "At last you are awake now..." a soft voice registered to her still aching head. She narrowed her eyes trying to examine the figure in front of her, she has a beautiful long black hair, pale skin, and a pair of dark eyes compared to a mother raven, she examined the woman carefully and she thought that she was in her mid-30's the woman smiled at her giving Naruko a slight blush on her cheeks. "W-w-who a-are y-you?" Naruko asked, her lips are dry and she is uncomfortable with her situation right now. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha, you are in our house. You were hit by our car—she paused there's a guilt on her face "so we took you in" she continued, sad eyes looking at her confused azure pairs that wanted to have the answers. Her soft voice made her felt like she is safe from any harm. "uhm madam.. Where are my clothes? I needed to get out of here before they find me hiding in here… I don't want to cause you any troubles ma'am" Naruko explained at her nervous voice. "Worry not my child, you are safe here with us and I'm sure no one will ever find you here." Mikoto said and she smiled at Naruko, she smiled back at her and try to stand up but her feet is still in cast, she fell down but before she hit the floor, strong arms caught her fragile body. She looks at the owner of these strong arms, she met his dark eyes. This man has a raven hair too, deep dark eyes that she's lost into, beautiful nose, sexy lips and strong jaws. Naruko suddenly blush when realizing that the man still carrying her into his arms and his gaze never leave her face something like that. _Oh my god, he is so cute**.**_ She thought. "Oh my thank you Sasuke you arrived just in time" Mikoto broke the silence between them, bringing Naruko back at the real world. "t-thank you..." Naruko said in her low voice... "hn—" he just nodded and put Naruko down on her bed. "Ah by the way this is Sasuke my younger son" Mikoto introduced her son. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki" she bowed after introducing her self, she gave both Mikoto and Sasuke a sweet smile but Sasuke didn't say anything. "Oh well, I just checked out Naruko and it looks like she is better now, I will leave you with Sasuke because his father is waiting at the office." Mikoto paused for a while and whispers at Sasuke. "She's kinda cute... Be nice to her ok" she tapped Sasuke's shoulder and wink at him. She then left the room leaving Naruko and Sasuke alone. Naruko simply sat at her bed waiting for Sasuke to say something; he motioned his feet walking towards the door. "Leaving so soon Sasuke?" she said in a sweet tune. "There is nothing to talk about and I don't wanna talk about anything" he said and left the room, leaving Naruko alone at her room.

Naruko is alone at her room; she laid her self at her water bed and stares at the blank space, then her gaze switched to the colorful painting at the wall. _It's so boring in here, I want to go out! I don't want to lock my self in here forever._ She told her self; slowly she sits on her own, put both her feet at the ground, putting her weight on her toes then tries to stand. She succeeds standing up, _good! I was able to stand, now I only need to go get dress & leave this room and… EXPLORE!_ She giggles thinking about exploring

She managed to walk towards the door slowly taking heavy steps, balancing her self somehow she manages to walk outside her room but it surprise her to see doors. Lots of DOORS. _This Uchiha family seems to be rich… I'm so lucky that I was founded by the Uchiha family, now I wonder what the father looks like._ She thought and her face turns red at that thought? Is she blushing from the thought of she was saved by the father Uchuha? Or is it about this Sasuke guy who is also part of the Uchiha family, she giggles softly and landed at a room at next to her room. There is a canvas with an unfinished painting & some drawing materials lying on the marbled floor. She picked up the brush & started to paint on the canvas she found, she's enjoying painting and was about to finish when somebody griped her hands causing the brush to escape from her hands and stained the marbled floor with paint. "What are you doing here in my room?" a cold voice came from behind, Naruko got goosebumps at the way this man speaks. She turned around to see who this might be, at her surprise she stepped backward, causing her to trip her right foot and tumbles down at the flooring. "Who told you that you can sneak into my room and use my drawing materials with out my permission?" he is so angry making Naruko's tears to fall on her eyes. "I- I'm so sorry s-Sasuke… I didn't mean to... it's just so happen that I do love paintings... I am sorry" she said with her shaking voice. "GET OUT!" Sasuke growled at her, pushing her to the door, her knees are shaking as she feels like her feet froze making her unable to move at all. "I told you to get the hell out of here! What are you waiting for?" he growled like a hungry wolf ready to kill its prey. His face is blank waiting for her to leave his room, but due to her leg cramps she was not able to move at all. Sasuke looked at her with a glaring look, realizing that she's not fully recovered, he felt guilty for what he did to her. He approached her, 2 inches apart from her, he's figuring out how to help her with out scaring her.


	2. Chapter 2

WELL FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK _TWISTEDKITSUNE_ FOR HER REVIEW ^^ YAY I'M SO HAPPY BECAUSE THERE'S A REVIEW ON MY FIRST STORY… OH OH BY THE WAY SORRY FOR THE ERRORS I'M TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE THE WORDS CLEAR… HERE WE GO

CHAPTER 2: SLEEPLESS NIGHTS

_RECAP OF CHAPTER ONE:_

_Naruko enters Sasuke's room for no reason and he caught her using his drawing materials and even do his unfinished work.. Sasuke wants Naruko to leave his room but it looks like he doesn't know how to treat our little Naruko well._

Naruko was now aware of this man's blank face. She knew that he was angry for what she did. He looked like a hungry lion that wanted to tear her small body apart. She started to shake, and wished that somebody would come to save her from the frightening beast in front of her.

"Sasuke!" a powerful voice growled, causing Sasuke to step backward. "What are you doing to her?" Naruko hid her face in her palm, she didn't want to see who the owner of the powerful voice was, and she didn't want to get scolded by the man.

"I did nothing!" he finally said after the shock they both felt when the old man came.

"Are you okay, my child?" the older man asked her as he picked her up gently to make her understand that she was safe from any harm.

"I-I'm ok sir… I'm sorry." Still frightened, Naruko again hid her face in her hands.

"It's okay, my child, no need to worry…Daddy is here to protect you." For the first time in her life somebody was treating her like a human being. For the first time she felt safe and comfortable in this man's arms, caring for her like she was his own daughter.

"Hn, what are you doing? She isn't even your child!" Sasuke raised his voice at his father.

"Well from now on she is! And I don't want you to bully her. Treat her as your younger sister or else…" Fugaku ordered, making Sasuke clench his fist.

"Fine!" Sasuke replied vehemently. He walked out cursing, but his father ignored him.

Later that night Sasuke sat on the veranda near his room. He stared at the starless sky uncaringly.

_Fuck! What is he thinking? Stupid old man!_ Sasuke thought angrily, releasing a heavy sigh as he thought about his father's decision for making that dope her younger sister. His anger took control of him, and he punched everything on the veranda that he could hit.

"Releasing your anger, huh?" A calm voice drew his attention from his rampage, causing him to pause a little in destroying almost half of the furniture on the veranda.

"Did he tell you about that girl and his decisions?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"Hn." Itachi's head tilted just slightly, and Sasuke took it as a yes.

"That old man really stinks," Sasuke glared. Itachi stood beside his younger brother and tapped his shoulders to gain his attention, then whispered to his ear.

"Just enjoy it brother, you can play with her if you want to." Itachi smirked and began laughing like something struck his mind. Sasuke grinned enjoying the thought that Itachi gave him.

"You're right. I'm an Uchiha. I can get whatever I want. I can get rid of her if I want to..." He turned to face Itachi, but he had already slipped off to the hallway, waving his hand just a bit to signify a 'goodbye' to him before disappearing into the darkness.

After having a hard time thinking about how to get rid of Naruko, Sasuke felt exhausted. He decided to have a nice cold bath before going to bed. He glanced at the clock. The hands pointed to the 9. It was still early to go to bed, but he was too tired to do anything else. His room was quiet as usual, and the only form of entertainment was the shadows on the wall, which was actually extremely boring. After arguing to himself he decided to go out for a drink at the mansion bar, which was located at the end of the hall.

He was a little surprise when he saw that the light was on. He wondered who the hell was there, but he was sure of two things. One, Itachi retires to his room by this time and he knows that his brother never stays at the bar for a long time and, two; his father was out for his night business. Sasuke watched the bar carefully. Everything seemed pretty normal. Then he saw a figure near the glass counter. In his curiosity he stood behind the figure trying not to make any noise.

Naruko was browsing for a drink at the glass counter. She giggled when she found an odd bottle of juice and poured it in her glass. She was about to leave when she felt that someone was watching her, so she decided to stay calm and relax. If something bad happened, she could just scream, which would wake somebody up and punish the big bad attacker.

Naruko turn around slowly and saw a blank pale face. In surprise, she jumped and she was about to scream when she recognize the figure. It was Sasuke. He stepped forward, near enough to send chills up her spine as he breathed against her neck.

"Y-you need something?" she asked, carefully avoiding his eyes.

"You opened my favorite drink…" Sasuke hissed rudely.

"It's just a drink! There's plenty of it here," she explained, but it seemed he was too stubborn to share his things with her.

"You little dobe! First my drawing materials and now my favorite drinks! You really want to steal everything from me huh?" He smirked cruelly. "I'm really pissed now."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her against the wall. Naruko attempted to struggle, but he was too strong for her, and her wounds weren't fully healed. He leaned uncomfortably close to her.

Sasuke looked deeply into her eyes, which made her shiver in nervousness and fear. He lowered his head and his lips just barely touched her skin.

"Do you wanna play with me Naruko?" He licked his lips suggestively.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, though it came out more like a whimper. Sasuke didn't show a single reaction. "I said s-"

He cut her off by kissing her soft lips. The more she opened her mouth to protest the deeper the kiss became.

"Please stop, Sasuke!" she begged, the sounds forming in his mouth, Sasuke broke the kiss. They both stiffened in shock to what he just did.

"Pervert!" Naruko slapped him on his face as hard as she could, which left a bright red mark, before off to her room.

_In Naruko's room: _

"I can't believe that he stole my first kiss," she muttered to herself, tracing her lips lightly with her index finger.

"That Sasuke Uchiha is a pervert bastard!" she growled, clenching her fists. Her face practically turned green in disgust.

_But at the same time I'm so thankful to his parents for providing me shelter and clothes... and for adopting me as their daughter… it's better than to have nothing... it's better than running and hiding from the village people._

At that thought, a few tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them hurriedly off her cheeks.

After a while she felt tired and collapsed ungracefully onto her bed.

Naruko slept quietly in her room. She was wearing a pair of black pajamas with orange lining on the side; they fit her perfectly. She was dreaming about Ichiraku Ramen, where she was eating her tenth bowl. "One more please," she mumbled happily, still asleep.

On the other hand, Sasuke was watching her while she slept. He smiled secretly at her actions.

_This is the perfect time to get rid of her._

The voice inside his head commanded him to do what he had been planning to do. His smile faded at the thought. He approached her slowly. Sasuke stared at Naruko's face for a long time, as if he was memorizing every feature on her face.

"Stay away… from my ramen… Sasuke…" she mumbled, making Sasuke smile again.

_She… she is dreaming about me!_ he thought and he leaned forward and lightly kissed Naruko on the forehead.

"Sleep tight, my little dobe…" he whispered softly into her ear. He left the room silently. The smile didn't fade until he was outside her room.

"Satisfying yourself, little brother?" came cold voice of Itachi. Sasuke shivered slightly at the tone.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" he asked in a low tune, almost like a whisper. He didn't want to risk waking his little dobe.

"Eh, how about you, Sasuke? What are you doing inside her room?" Itachi smirked.

"Don't return the question to me, brother!... Anyway, I'm trying to get rid of her as you told me" Sasuke replied.

"Really? Did I say something like that?" Itachi grinned, giving Sasuke a mock smile.

"Stop teasing me like that!" Sasuke raised his voice, trying to cover up the blush that started to spread across his face. "Just shut up! I don't want to talk!" Sasuke activated his defense mechanism and ran to his bedroom, leaving Itachi standing outside Naruko's room

After Sasuke left, Itachi wondered what was Sasuke doing inside Naruko's room. In his curiosity he entered her room, sneaking in silently.

The first thing he saw was Naruko sleeping at her bed, smiling about her dream.

"Now I know why Sasuke didn't do anything to her even though he had all these opportunities." Itachi smiled, tucking Naruko in an orange blanket.

"Hn…" She move to stretch, and she accidentally touch Itachi's hand. She jumped in her surprise, retreating to the other side of her bed, and hid under her blanket.

"Did I scare you, sweetheart?" Itachi asked her while he positioned to sit at the other side of her bed.

"S-sweetheart?" she repeated, confused. She was still a little disoriented from just waking up.

"W-what are you doing in here, Itachi?" Her eyes shifted around, and she saw Itachi in her room.

_Oh My God! WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE? HE IS JUST WEARING A….. FUCK!_ She thought when her eyes starting to stare at his half naked body.

"I'm just checking on you. I thought I heard you scream," he said smiling fakely at her.

_Hmpph! I can tell that the two of you have the same tactics... pervs!_ she thought.

"Can I have my privacy now?" she asked politely, yawning to give hints to Itachi that he should leave now.

"Okay, sweetheart, good night," he said. He stood up, and headed towards the door, leaving Naruko in her room. Once he was gone she snorted and fell back to sleep.

Wew, so what do you think? Am I going to continue my next chapter or not? Please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED AND SUBSCRIBED TO MY STORY ALERT, I'M UPDATING AS SOON AS I CAN… HERE WE GO

**CHAPTER 3:**

**THE FIRST RAVEN'S PAST**

The next morning, the Uchiha brothers taking their respective seats at the dinning hall, they are both silent. "uhmm I read father's note & it is said that he enrolled me at the Leaf Academy" Naruko breaking the ice between the three of them. "That's good" Itachi replied while giving a glance at Sasuke, he knows that he is listening but preferred not to talk, that is their nature. (The Uchiha Nature) "You graduated from that Academy too, right?" she asked in amusement. "Yes… I graduated at the Leaf Academy, five years ago, but Sasuke is in the same year as you are" Itachi turned at his brother, giving him a teasing smile. "Humph" Sasuke pouted his lips, giving Itachi the hint that he is not interested, in fact he is doing that to cover his tensing feeling. He just wanted to escape where she doesn't exist. He doesn't sleep because of that kiss; that kiss that runs over and over his head. "Sasuke?" Itachi threw him a piercing look. "What?" he glares at his brother. "Spacing out again huh" Itachi stood up and walks toward Sasuke, he tapped his shoulders and wave his goodbyes at Naruko and Sasuke.

_What's wrong with me? It's just a kiss! Many girls are dying to have my kiss but this one is different. She is the first one that I ever kissed! Her lips are soft as pillows… her eyes… her eyes are alive, giving me the hint that she is real…damn it! What am I thinking?_ Sasuke argued to his self. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Naruko raised her voice to get Sasuke's attention. "I'm thinking dobe!" he answered. "As I was saying, can you help me for having a tour at the Academy?" she said and she flipped her hair giving Sasuke a tingling feeling on his stomach. "Why would I do that?" he answered but his mind says _I would love to…_ "Ok if you don't want then I will ask Itachi to tour me at the Academy, besides; he knows the place like the back of his thumb." she said that made Sasuke felt the disgust on his stomach. "Ok… I'm going with you…" he said in his defeated voice. "Good! Then… shall we go?" Naruko held her hands to Sasuke, giggling softly. "Not at this time… after lunch maybe…" he replied while playing at his fork. "Owkei" she pouted her lips making Sasuke smile secretly on her cute expression. "Dobe…" he said trying to change the subject. "Stop calling me dobe!" she stomped like a three year old kid that makes Sasuke adore her more.

Itachi smiling from afar, watching the two teen agers cutely argue at each other. He reminiscing the thought of his beloved Yankumi.

Flashback nine years ago:

_Itachi's seat was located at the back of the classroom, all the girls are chatting about him, making all the guys to envy him; giving him a glare, Itachi just ignored them, every girl is dying to sit next to him but he preferred to be alone and not talking much unless it is needed. Nobody catches his attention; he just plays at his pen to kill his boredom. First day of classes and the sensei is late; fuck these noisy and annoying brats they don't know when to stop talking! He thought, and then suddenly he realizes that some of the girls gathered around him, offering lots of things that annoy him. "Can you please back away a little, it's to hot in here, I need to breathe!" he said rudely. "Itachi-kun we just wanted to offer you some lunch we especially made just for you." One of the girls said and with his surprise she already clinging on his arms. He instantly snatches his hand back. Itachi stood, acting to leave the room when he bumped into someone. He glared at the person he got bumped into but suddenly froze for a while when he met her eyes._

"_Look what you did! Stupid punk, you are not paying attention on what you are doing, now my things are all scattered at the ground." The girl with blond hair glared at him. Itachi picked her things immediately, still dazzled at the girl. "S-sorry" he said that makes the fan girls stunned and wide eyed at the blond. Did I just say sorry? Itachi bewilder to what he just said. "Whatever, stupid brat…" the blond girl replied. Itachi still at the estate of shock and amusement and doesn't realize that the teacher is now standing at the door looking at the scene he and the blond made._

"_Ehem" the teacher cough fake to catch both of their attention. Itachi run towards his seat and focus his attention to the window next to him. "Looks like we have a new comer eh?" the teacher finally got the attention of his class. "Can you please introduce your self Blondie before we start our lecture" the teacher said smiling at the blond girl. She smiles back at him before she stands straight and put her arms down her side. "Good morning everyone my name is Yankumi, I'm from the beach of Huntington. It's nice to meet all of you…" she said and she glares at Itachi who is now looking at her with his cold onyx eyes, his expressions are unreadable. "It's nice to know you too Yankumi, you can now take your seat at front of that man" he is pointing at Itachi with a smile on his face. Darn that punk! Yankumi thought but smile at everyone as she walks gracefully toward her seat._

_After long years of his stay at Leaf Academy, he never felt so alive, not after Yankumi changed him. It was their senior year; he and Yankumi became couples that every girl dreamt of. Both Itachi and Yankumi was so happy about their strong relationship, it's like heaven he feels whenever she is with him, until… until that incident happened._

Itachi closes his eyes trying to fight the pain engulfing his whole being right now. It feels like yesterday.

He was supposed to take Yankumi at their house to meet his family, suddenly his phone rang

"hello?"

"Itachi, this is Deidara, Yankumi's brother where are you?"

"I'm at the parking lot near her apartment, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Please go to the hospital right now!" the man on the other line hanged up. Sending shivers down his spine, the thought registered at his mind freaked him out. _Oh my God… please not the one I'm thinking right now… _he thought while driving, his mind are blocked with his thought and hoped that nothing bad happened to his girl friend.

_Once he arrived he rushed down the emergency room and saw Yankumi's family crying at the waiting bench. He approached the man who called him. "Deidara…" his voice trembling as he saw Yankumi's mother crying hysterically. Deidara dragged him to a seat far from his parents. "W-what happened?" he started to question the blond. _

"_Promise me you are not going to panic" Deidara said with trembling voice as he is_

"_Please tell me what the hell happened to her!" his voice raised trying to hold the tears to escape his eyes._

"_Y-Yankumi is dead…" the blond said, giving Itachi a painful pinch on his heart._

"_You are kidding right?" he tries to laugh, but the last word that Deidara said registered to his mind clearly. Deidara shook his head and started to cry out loud._

"_You are kidding! Tell me she's isn't dead!" Itachi said shaking Deidara with the strength that might collapse anytime._

Itachi clench his fist as tears run down his face freely. He screamed with a defying sound outside the dinning hall, both Naruko and Sasuke rushed to the scenery to see what happened, it was Itachi who madly throwing some of the expensive furniture.

"go to your room now!" Sasuke ordered Naruko to go to her room. "Why?" she asked confused. "Isn't it obvious dobe! I said go to your room now!" Sasuke growled Naruko quickly ran through her room and lock her self in with out understanding what's happening outside.

Sasuke's eyes turns into bloody red as he approach his mad brother, Itachi is too strong but Sasuke do his best to stop his brother from his madness before the whole mansion burned into ashes. "It's over Itachi, leave it alone… It's over…" Sasuke comforting his brother, he then embraces his brother hoping that he would calm. Itachi looked at Sasuke with his piercing eyes; eyes that Sasuke doesn't want to see. _Fuck his sharingan on its third level!_ He thought and he fears for his life. That is the eyes that he saw several years ago, killing four clans in an instant. "Brother please calm down" Sasuke said, his voice is shaking, swallowing hard and he sweats like ice. Once again Itachi throw a killer look on Sasuke. "Take your hands off of me!" Itachi growled but Sasuke didn't move. To his shock, he didn't even have a chance to move at all. A powerful fist meets his jaw, making Sasuke fall on the ground, unconscious.

Naruko felt a shivering feeling on her spine. _I must do something before either Itachi or Sasuke get hurt._ She thought. First she picked up the phone that rested at the side table beside her bed, she dialed Fugaku's office number.

"Hello, father it's me Naruko"

"Oh how is it going? You need something?"

She pauses as she heard another blast outside. "Oh father! I need you, Itachi is out of control… he's destroying the whole mansion!" she said panicking. "I'll be right over…" he hangs up the phone making Naruko shiver more. "Oh kami-please help me" she said then walks outside her room, the first thing that she saw that Itachi dragging the unconscious Sasuke off the ground beating the hell out of him. So with out hesitations Naruko dashed towards Itachi. Her eyes shed tears as she saw the blood dripping down Sasuke's head, covering half of his face. "Itachi… enough please…" she said as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's torso. She cried hard and clenching Itachi's shirt. "Please stop…" she said tears flowing freely at her eyes, he then puts Sasuke down, and he faced Naruko and kneeled to her eye level. Seeing her face like this makes his heart melt. Itachi wrapped his arms around the crying Naruko and buried his face on her hair. "I'm so sorry sweetheart… I'm so sorry my dearest Yankumi." He whispered at her ear. He held her closer and he kisses her forehead. Naruko on the other hand shocked of what she just heard, _who is Yankumi?_ She thought but doesn't react at all. "It's ok… it's over…" she replied. After Itachi back on his calm state he collapsed at Naruko's shoulders.

Wew! So what do you think? Thank you for reading… I'm working at the next chapter, please review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I'm updating as soon as I can…

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE DREAM**

RECAP OF CHAPTER THREE:

Itachi remembered his girl friend Yankumi and suddenly he turned into a barbaric monster, ready to destroy everything that he sees, he beat the hell out of his brother Sasuke for making him stop to what he was doing. Naruko rushed towards him and gave him a calming embrace. Finally when he was calmed he collapsed at Naruko's shoulders.

"Oh my God!" Mikoto exclaimed as she ran through her poor Sasuke lying unconscious on the ground. "Shisui please help, we need to rush Sasuke at the hospital" Mikoto commanded Itachi's friend to take Sasuke at the hospital.

When Itachi was moved to his room, Mikoto sat next to Naruko who is now exhausted from what happened , some of her wounds got opened when she had an adrenaline rush to save Sasuke from Itachi's rage. "Uhm mom…. I'm just curious, who is this Yankumi that Itachi called out before he collapsed? Naruko asked in her low voice. It took so long before Mikoto replied. "Well… she was Itachi's girl friend" she said, sadness registered at her face before she continued, "she was raped and stabbed to death" she said, making it simple for Naruko to understand. "Oh my God!" Naruko exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. "She looks just like you Naruko…" that word striked at Naruko,as she remembered Itachi calling her sweetheart and smiled at her sweetly. "Is it ok if I watch Itachi for tonight?" she asked Mikoto, she nodded and she was about to say something but she dispersed the thought. "But you need to rest too; your wound is not yet healed completely." Mikoto said with worried voice. "Don't worry mom, I can still manage" Naruko replied and smiled at her.

At Itachi's room, Naruko sat beside Itachi's bed, she was feeling sorry for what had happened to Yankumi and him. She glanced at his face, long enough to memorize even the scar tracing diagonally on both side of his face. Naruko brushed the hair that fell on his face. She's a little bit surprised when Itachi held her hands, meeting with her gaze.

"Uhm... I told mom that I'm going to watch you for tonight" she said slightly blushing.

"Really? Thank you sweetheart." He said forcing to smile at her. "Is it ok with you if I rest for a while?" he continued. His eyes narrowed because of his furious cries a while ago. "It's good… sleep well Itachi…" she replied. After Itachi fell asleep, she felt her eyelids were closing, later on she fell asleep sitting on an arm chair beside Itachi's bed.

After gaining his strength Sasuke walked straight home from the hospital, it's just a wound, he can still mange him self because he was worried about his brother more than to his self. He was standing outside Itachi's room when he saw the scenery between Naruko and his brother. He felt like something was stabbing his chest. _Why? Why am I hurting like this?_ He thought when he saw Naruko asleep beside his sleeping brother. _I wish that I was him; I wanted to hold you close…_ he thought and clenched his fist. A light tapped on his shoulders made him to disperse his building anger. "Sasuke?" Mikoto called him, "mom?" he replied "You worried about your brother?" his mom asked him, she felt sorry for his younger son. "Yes" he replied timidly. "Is there something bothering you Sasuke?" she asked worriedly to know the answer but she already knew, she just didn't like to hear it straight from his mouth. "Nothing" he replied. "I was just checking Itachi. And I think he's fine" there was bitterness on his voice. "You should go to rest now Sasuke, look at your face… look at the damage he did to you… I'm sorry my son…" she said trying to hide her pain for what had happened between the two. "It's ok, I understand, it's just a physical wound, it will heal for a short period of time, compared to his wound that he is going through since that incident." He said trying to smile at his mother.

"Sasuke can I have a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you please take Naruko at her room? I hope the two of you will get along well" she smiled at him. "I'm trying" he replied and carried Naruko to her bedroom.

The next morning, Naruko woke up at her own bed. _Hmmm, I wondered how I got here. I was sleeping at Itachi's side last night._ She thought then she glanced at the clock on the side table beside her bed, it's pointing at seven. "Oh no! It's seven, I need to hurry, today is the first day of classes" she said talking to her self, it surprised her when she saw Sasuke lying at the couch near at the walk-in closet. _Shoot! What is he doing in here?_ She thought, and approached him carefully. She stared at the sleeping figure somehow she adores his facial features like she adores Itachi, she smiled at him before she wakes him up. "Wake up sleepy head!" she said shaking Sasuke with less effort. He didn't move but he is awake, for one more time Naruko shakes him but this time she was shaking him roughly. "Sasuke wake up!" she yelled at him. Sasuke grabbed her hands and with a simple maneuver he was at top of her, pinning her at the floor. Naruko slightly blushed at their positions, Sasuke leaned at her, his lips brushing the tip of her nose, her heart beat like a drum, he meets her cerulean eyes, she felt that she was about to melt, thousands of jolt ran through her body as Sasuke kissed her lips, her eyes widen when Sasuke forced his tongue into her slightly parted mouth. "S-Sasuke…" she moaned. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at her tomato-red face. "Sorry Naruko" he said and stood, offering his hands at Naruko. Naruko took his hand and stand as well. "We need to hurry, today is the first day of classes at Leaf Academy" she said still blushing. "Do you want me to go to school with my condition like this?" he pointed at his swollen face. "And besides you are not in good shape too" he continued. "I'm ok now, I can manage my self, besides I don't want to upset dad." She said smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes in frustration. "You know what Naruko-, he paused sighing heavily before he continued "I don't like you! You are so annoying" he said and finally left. "I don't like you too!" she replied, shouting at the raven that now left the room.

_Stupid girl! I don't like to be your brother_ he thought while stomping toward his room. Sasuke arranged his things and prepare his clothes. After preparing, he headed towards his bathroom and does his daily routine. (Taking a cold bath, and spending half an hour staring at his self at the full length mirror.) He glanced at his swollen face and fresh cuts on his brows, tracing the damages that his brother did to his face. "Not bad at all." He said at his reflection. After examining his face, he putted on his clothes. A white long sleeve that unbuttoned at first two buttons from the top, exposing his bare chest, sleeves folded at his elbow level, his favorite tight rocker jeans, and a pair of chained boots, for his accessories, he wore a silver necklace, choker to be exact with an Uchiha crest as a pendant. Before he leaves his room, he glanced at the mirror for one last time. "PERFECT!" he smirked as he saw his reflection on the mirror; he grabbed his keys and locks his room, finally he left the Uchiha mansion without saying a word to anybody.

He arrived at the Academy just in time; he entered his classroom with his head high, confident at his self. "Is that Sasuke Uchiha?" one of the girls pin pointed him as he walks the center of the classroom, to the seat located at the back. "What happened to him?" said the other girl, talking to the one who pin pointed him, that is the start of chatting about him on the first day of school.

_Stupid fan girls!_ He thought glaring at them. "Yo Sasuke!" a boy with paint on his face greeted him, Sasuke just nodded in response.

"Aw man, what happened at your face?" Kiba asked

"None of your business dog-breath" he replied

"I heard that you were beaten by your dad, coz he caught you fucking one of your maids" Choji said while munching at his barbecue chips.

"Who told you that fucking story?" Sasuke growled. "Them" Choji pointed at Ino and Sakura who are apparently giggling and whispering at each other. "I have no time for such humors!" he growled, then walked out of the room.

Irritated by the spreading humors, Sasuke didn't attend his class; instead, he spent his time lying at the tree branch of a pine tree, thinking about Naruko.

The visions are not clear but he saw five people, their faces are blank but the sixth person is clear, it was Naruko, chained, wounded, and unconscious, her clothes are torn almost exposing her sensitive parts. One of the blank-faced creatures, holding a whip, whipping Naruko's petite body, while the other one holding a knife, tracing Naruko's legs, ripping her legs almost splitting it into two.

"No! Stop it!" Sasuke yelled as he opened his eyes, blinking three times before finally stood up.

"A dream?" he mumbled before he jumped down the pine tree.

"Hey Sasuke" a girl with pink hair approached him. "What?" Sasuke growled "You didn't attend our class?" the pinknette said as she clings on Sasuke's arm "hey stop it monkey girl!" he said, snatching his hand back. "I just wanted to invite you at the village festival this Sunday at Konoha square" Sakura said smiling at him. "A festival huh" a small grin registered his face. "So? Are you going with me Sasuke-kun?" she asked blushing furiously. "No" straight answer came from his mouth. "I'm busy and probably not want to go with you" he said sarcastically without thinking that he hurt the pinknette's feeling. "O-ok…" she said, her face started to heat as tears ready to fall on her eyes, she ran through the school building without looking back at Sasuke. "Hn" he smirked as he thought of something "A good idea to make a move" he said to his self, his eyes burning with passion as he retreated to his home.

When Sasuke got home, the first thing he did was check on Itachi at his room, he is composing what he is going to say to his brother and how to ask Naruko for the festival; all flushed out when he heard Naruko's giggles inside Itachi's room. It hurted him when some thought registered at his brain, what if he caught them at his brother's room, Naruko sat at Itachi's lap and his brother planting kisses at her lips down to her neck, down to her chest, and -

Sasuke kicked the door to surprise the two and he saw Naruko, painting at Itachi's face with washable paint, both Naruko and Itachi glared at him as he kicked the door open, rushing his way inside.

"Ei teme you're home" Naruko approached her and drags her at Itachi's didn't seem to bother looking at Sasuke, pretending that he don't saw him and Sasuke did also the same

"Say something Itachi." Naruko said sweetly but seen the fact that the two boys didn't seem to greet or look at each other, her smile faded by the acts of the two. "I think I should go, so that the two of you can talk to each other" she stood before them and started to walk towards the door when Itachi's hand stopped her. "Don't you try leaving me here sweetheart" he said with his calm voice. "S-sweetheart?" Sasuke repeated, his voice was cold and his fist started to form a circle,

"But Itachi you need to-

"I don't want to talk about it." He cut her and glanced at Sasuke. "You may leave now, and I don't want you entering my room" he said bitterly and motioned his hands, giving Sasuke the instruction to leave once. Without anything to say, Sasuke left the room.

**The start of the conflict between the Uchiha brothers… please review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**TRIP FOR THREE**

Later that night, Itachi was sitting on the veranda, he was thinking about asking Naruko out, just the two of them. Lately he found his self more and more protective to this girl, he will do anything to protect her. He doesn't want to lose one more girl who is special to him. He will do anything to protect her even killing his own brother.

_My dearest Yankumi, I hope you forgive me for loving another woman aside from you; it's been a long time since I felt this feeling. I can't resist my feelings towards her… it feels like you lived in her… her eyes drowned me as the way you did… I'm sorry Yankumi, you are no longer with me, and I think it is time for me to let go and move on… I hope that you will forgive me…_

After making an oath on the name of his deceased girl friend, Itachi stood silently at the veranda, letting the cold breeze touch his face freely and blew his pony-tailed hair out of place. He smiled like he got the answer from the wind. "_Thank you Yankumi… I'm going to take good care of her" _he said as if he was talking to the wind. He left the veranda and headed at Naruko's room, his smile faded when he saw Sasuke talking to Naruko.

"Naruko, there is a festival at the village this Sunday. I wanted to go there with you." Sasuke said slightly blushing. "I love to go there too!" she replied excitedly, throwing a smile at Sasuke. "Really? Thank you Naruko" he said, smiling back at her. Itachi heard the conversation and walked towards Naruko, he wrapped his arms around her waist making the blond jumped from where she was standing. "Itachi!" she exclaimed, Itachi winked at her in response "Sweetheart, do you want to go with me at the hot springs this Sunday?" Itachi interrupted the conversation between Naruko and his younger brother. "This Sunday?" she repeated, he nodded for response. "Hmmm… Sasuke already asked me to go to the festival with him" she replied glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke formed a clenching fist and glared at his brother. "I love to go with you Itachi but Sasuke asked me first" she continued, this time she switch her eyes to Itachi. "I promise that you will enjoy my company sweetheart" Itachi said, winking at her. Sasuke on the other hand hissed. "Why don't you just enjoy hot springs for your self, she said clearly that she's going with me brother!" Sasuke raised his voice. "I'm not asking for your opinion… she's going with me" Itachi replied, and gripped Naruko's left hand. "I already told you that she's going with me!" Sasuke gripped her other hand as well. Both Itachi and Sasuke glared at each other with blue sparks in between them. "Stop it you two! Let's settle this okay" she raised her voice to call both Itachi and Sasuke's attention and struggle on the grip on her hands.

"What time is the festival Sasuke?"

"I'm planning to go there at six pm"

"Ok here is the plan…. Sunday morning we will go at the hot springs" she paused, Itachi smirked

"Well she's going with- Naruko cut him off

"I'm not finished yet Itachi!" she glared at Itachi, she sighed before she continued. "Ok, as I was saying, Sunday morning the three of us will go at the hot springs, and by six pm, the three of us will go at the festival together" she said waiting for their reply.

"WHAT?" both Sasuke and Itachi bewildered at her plan.

"So? Don't you like my idea?" she said and pouted her lips at the boys. "I-it's not that Naruko, I just want to enjoy that day for the two of us." Itachi said while scratching the back of his head. "I don't want to leave Sasuke here while we are enjoying… that's not fair." she held her hands together, making her look like a kid, begging for her older brother to take Sasuke with them that made Sasuke smiled wide until his smile reached his ears. Itachi hissed at Sasuke but sighed for his defeat, he knew that no matter what he says, Naruko will probably contradict him.

"Ok… Sasuke is going with us…" he sighed heavily and glanced at his younger brother.

"Ok that's a deal" Naruko smiled and made a hand sign with Itachi. After having a deal with them, she entedred her room and waved her hands at the two, who was standing still standing outside her room. Itachi shook his head and acting to leave the place when he heard Sasuke whispered at his ear.

"Thank you brother" Sasuke whispered and he then disappeared at the dark shadowy place of their mansion.

Once she's inside her room she reached for an old box under her bed and opened it with excitement, the box revealed an old photo album of Sasuke and Itachi. She giggled when she saw the first picture of Sasuke when he was three years old, holding a toy kunai on his right hand, she flipped to the next page and saw Itachi with 3 cats beside him, then other page revealed Sasuke and Itachi's picture together, they looked so happy at the picture and her smile faded when she thought about the cold war between Sasuke and Itachi, she felt sorry for Sasuke, he just wanted to make his brother calm but he was beaten by his beloved brother and after that Itachi's treatment towards Sasuke is intolerable, she felt the annoyance of Itachi whenever he saw Sasuke and she can't find a reason what is the cause of Itachi's anger whenever he sees his younger brother. That is why she thought of a plan on how to fix the problem between Sasuke and Itachi, that is why she wanted the two to spend their time together and the perfect time is on Sunday at the hot springs.

The next morning Naruko rushed to her bathroom and took a bath for 15 minutes. She hurriedly dressed and made her way through the dinning hall where Mikoto and Fugaku eating their breakfast. She kissed Mikoto and Fugaku's cheek before taking her seat at the left side of the table. "Good morning Naruko" Mikoto said then sipped at her tea. "Have you slept well Naruko?" Fugaku asked, his face hid at the news paper that he was reading. "Yes dad" she replied and glanced at the empty seats of Sasuke and Itachi. "Where are they?" she asked while pouring her mug with tea.

"Sasuke already left for school, and Itachi left for his work" Mikoto replied, smiling at her.

"Oh you have class today right? What are you still doing in here?" Fugaku asked, glancing at her.

"Uhmm sorry dad, I woke up late" she said shyly.

"Finish your breakfast and we will drop you at the school"

"I-it's ok dad, don't bother… I can walk from here" she said politely.

"I insist, besides you don't know where the school is, right?"

"uhmmm" she nodded, both Mikoto and Fugaku laugh at her, causing her to blush by embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there guys… sorry if I update late… I'm too busy with my studies.. no more talk here's next chapter…

After they finished their meal, the Uchiha's headed to their garage where their family car rested. Naruko excitedly hopped at the back seat of the car and her poster parents felt happy for what she's acting. After 30 minutes of travel from home they arrived at the academy gate. Naruko widen her eyes as she saw huge buildings of the campus.

"Come on Naruko, I will show you your class room" Mikoto said, holding her hands. They walked down to the hallway & Naruko realized that the class was already began, she received hot glances from both boys and girls as they walked at the hallway. The teachers who met them vowed at Mikoto and greeted them politely.

A black-haired woman approached them. "Good morning Madam Uchiha, are you looking for something?" the woman with long wild black hair asked and smiled at them.

"Ah yes Miss Kurenai, I'm looking for first year section A's room"

"Are you looking for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha madam?"

"No, Miss Kurenai… Oh by the way this is Naruko, my daughter" Mikoto introduced Naruko at the teacher. "I thought you only have two children" Kurenai whispered.

"I adopted her" Mikoto whispered back at Kurenai. Kurenai winked at Naruko, she slightly blushed. "Very well then Madam Uchiha, it's my pleasure to tour Miss Naruko at the Academy" Kurenai said and offered her hands at Naruko.

"Ok then, I will leave her to you Miss Kurenai" Mikoto said and smiled at the teacher. "Oh, by the way Naruko, make sure that you are going home with Sasuke" she said and kissed her cheek before saying her goodbye's at the two women.

"Goodbye mom, take care" she said & waved her hands to her adopted mother.

"Shall we go now Naruko?"

"Yes Ma'am".

After Mikoto left, Kurenai tour Naruko at the 1st building they stoped when they reached the end corner of the 4th floor of the building.

"Naruko, I think this is the end of our tour, this is your classroom" Kurenai said

"Thank you Miss Kurenai" She said politely. "You are welcome MissNaruko" Kurenai replied and smiled at the teenaged girl before knocking at the door. It took a minute before a tall bearded man opened the door.

"Miss Kurenai…uhmm…what can I do for you?" the man asked with a slight blush registered to his face. "Mr. Sarutobi, this is Naruko.. Madam Uchiha's daughter, she is at the same class as Sasuke." Kurenai explained, Asuma was glancing on a small notebook on his hand & finally landed his eyes at Naruko. "Well then you are on my list. Welcome to first year section A, and you may now enter my class Miss Naruko" Asuma said and assisted her inside. Once she's inside Asuma said his goodbye to Miss Kurenai and headed back to his classroom table. He cleared his throat before he started to talk. "Class, now that we knew each other, I wanted to present you your new classmate, she is Naruko Uzumaki" Asuma introduced her to her classmates. "Thank you Mr. Sarutobi" Naruko said, she glanced at her new classmates and politely vowed her head at them before looking at her teacher. Asuma scratched the back of his head before he continued. "naruko feel free to sit anywhere you like" he smiled at her while he motioned his hand, Naruko wandered her eyes at the vacant seats and he saw Sasuke sitting at the back. "Mr. Sarutobi, is it ok if I sit next to that boy?" she pointed at the boy with pineapple-like hair. "Sure Naruko" he said and paused for a while before he called the boy "Shikamaru, please move your things out of the seat so that Naruko can sit". Shikamaru lazily moved his things to give space at Naruko, Naruko walked towards Shikamaru & paused to glance at Sasuke then smiled. Sasuke shook his head and looked at the window.

After Naruko took her seat, Asuma began his lecture, their lesson is all about history. Naruko paid all her attention to their lesson because this is the first time that she will attend school, she wrote everything that has written on the board and sometimes she took a glance at Sasuke, and she caught him looking at her too, she smiled because of that as well as Sasuke.

At twelve noon, the school bell rang making all the students jumped out of their seat. "Ok class dismissed" the teacher said, the students hurriedly left the room.

"Naruko, do you want to spend your lunchtime with us?" the Hyuuga girl asked. "Uhmm… maybe next time Hinata, I'm spending my lunch with my brother today." Naruko replied. "Oh!, so you do have a brother, I'm looking forward meeting him" Hinata replied and waved at Naruko. Hinata and three other girls left Naruko at the room. Finally when all of the students left. Naruko approached Sasuke, she sat beside him.

"Hey…" she greeted. "Are you still mad at me? She asked he slightly blushed before facing Naruko. "I can't be mad at you" he replied, "Really? Even though your not mad at all, I just wanted to make it up to you…" she said and leaned her head at Sasuke's shoulders. "I know a place" he smirked and dragged Naruko. They reached the school garden before Sasuke let go of Naruko's hand.

"Wow! It's so beautiful in here!" she exclaimed, eyes widen at the view. "This is where I spend my free time" Sasuke said and put their things at the foot of a cherry blossom tree.

"C'mon Sasuke let us eat"

"Okay…"

They both sat next to their bags. Naruko enjoyed the open air while Sasuke enjoying his self by looking at Naruko.

"Here is your lunch Sasuke" she handed a bento at Sasuke

"Thanks." He replied and opened his bento box. Naruko ate her lunch cheerfully while Sasuke didn't even touched his food.

"Hey what's wrong about your lunch? Don't you like it?" she said in a mouthful. "Nah… I'm not hungry" he paused "Ei dobe! Don't talk when your mouth is full" he glared at her. "I-I can't help it… if you are not hungry, would you mind if I eat some of your tempuras?"

"Ok dobe…" he smirked. "Here you go Naruko" he was going to fed his tempura to Naruko when he thought of something. Before the tempura landed at Naruko's mouth, Sasuke ate the whole part of tempura.

"Hey! I thought you're gonna give it to me" her lips pouted like a child and Sasuke laugh to what he did. "You're too slow, that's why the raven ate it all" he said in between his laughs.

"You're cute when you are laughing" she said in her charming voice. Sasuke blushed and sweetly smiled at her, that is when Naruko snatched the remaining tempuras at Sasuke's bento box.

"Hey! You are not fair!" he said trying to get back his tempuras.

"I found the target" said the unknown man who was watching them secretly. He was talking with somebody at the phone.

"So where is she?"

"At the Leaf Academy, but she's with the Uchiha boy"

"Don't take your eyes off of her"

"Yes boss…" the unknown man said before the other line got disconnected.

Whoooa! Can you guess who's watching Naruko? Until next time folks.. and don't forget to review.. ^^


End file.
